Feeling Regrets
by WonderHeroe
Summary: Could you imagine a world without your best friend? Even if you were an ass to him the pain still hurts, and there's nothing you can do about it. Sad stuff in this one... -Officially Revised-


Brock has had it. Throughout the years he's been traveling with his friends, he finally lost it. For too long he's been underestimated, abused, forgotten, disrespected, unacknowledged, used, and most of all unloved. No mattered how helpful he was, they never acknowledged it. And by they, he means everyone.

At first Ash regarded Brock with their first couple of journeys. But slowly and steadily as time went past he began to think of Brock nothing more then a servant of a sort. Back then when Brock always healed his Pokemon after a battle Ash would always thank him gratefully, complementing how great of a breeder he was. Now all he gets was,

"Hurry up!"

"What took so long?"

"You're an okay breeder, but nurse joy could do better."

Those words could have broke Brock's heart if he wasn't the former Rock-type gym leader.

Misty regarded him longer then as did though. But she eventually fell as well. She mainly ignores him most of the time, but only consults him if she was looking for Ash or,like anyone else, want him to heal/improve her Pokemon's conditions. If he tried to start a conversation she would stare at him then ask; "What's for dinner?"

Max and May were something else though. They didn't treat him like his first two companions. Yet they don't really communicate with him. May did complement on his cooking though, in fact she always did. The only problem was that she would invite her friends over, and when they ask about the food she tells them she has her own personal chef. He felt that she was just using him for food & praise. Max, in way, didn't disrespect Brock. He just tried to stay clear of him fearing that his 'feminine sexual needs' would slowly be a mold onto him as well.

Drew never really talked with Brock, but usually ask him for the whereabouts of May. Harley only comes around for his cooking. Dawn comes over asking for money to buy more accessories for contests. Although Brock always replies no, she would sneak into his jacket and steal his wallet. Sometimes she would take Happiny for her own uses.

Paul's respect for Brock was slowly wearing down. He would occasionally yell at Brock if he was being lectured for mistreating his Pokemon again. He would glare at him, and say that Reggie was a far better breeder then he could ever be. Brock eventually gave up on Paul, and would get insulted daily.

Barry seemed to have the same attitude towards him since they first met. Respectful but not interested, always asking Ash for a battle. Kenny soon started to follow Barry's footsteps. Brock would usually give Kenny advice on girls, but Kenny just started to shrug him off. And eventually started to ignore him as well.

The only friends who seemed to actually showed respect and care for Brock was Reggie, his breeder rival; Cory, his apprentice in some sort; Solidad, His childhood friend who moved from pewter city; Suzie, his famous breeder friend and first true crush; Cynthia, Sinnoh's reigning champion, who seemed to love his cooking; and Zoey, a new but close friend of his, who seems to understand everything he says.

Although they were his more matured friends, he couldn't help but think that they too would start treating him like trash sooner or later. When that happens, he would be like a empty shell. So Brock devised a plan. No one seemed to think he played a main part to the plot, so he'll let their thoughts become reality. It would also give him a chance to see if they truly cared for him. And there was only one way to do that.

To fake his death.

Brock dropped a pile of rocks on the kitchen floor, with geodude following his actions. He nodded and gave a slick smile at his devious plan. He then kneeled down towards the rocks and started shaping the pile to look of that of a human body.

"Okay, Marshstomp use Mudshot on this pile of rocks," He commanded. Marshstomp nodded then spat multiple shots of sticky substance of mud, quickly covering the rocks. Brock nodded thanking Marshstomp before calling Happiny.

"Hey, Happiny come over here for a moment!" he called cheerfully. The pink Pokemon happily ran towards it's trainer. It's jumped into Brocks arms and he laughed, massaging her playfully. She squealed in delight.

"Happiny, can you do something for me?" he sat the Pokemon down, who nodded furiously, jumping in the air.

"Hap, happiny!"

Brock laughed saying, "Thanks happiny, now you see this big mud pile?"-the pink pokemon nodded-"Can you make a replica of me with these? Like, make an illusion of its appearance to be the exact as mine in every detail?"

"...Hap?" The Pokemon tilted its head, confused. Brock chuckled to himself.

"I mean, can you make this look like me?" Happiny's eyes widened with understanding at her master's objectives and nodded waving its arms. "Happiny! Hap! Piny!"

Happiny walked over to the molded rocks and closed it's eyes concentrating. Brock licked his lips, hoping his plan would work. Happiny's pink body then began to glow with a golden aura. She then opened her eyes and waved at the rocks, causing them to glow with golden aura as well.

"HAPPINY!"

There was a sudden flash of light that temporarily blinded Brock. Once he regained his sight, he glared down to see a over excited happiny dancing and jumping all about in pure joy.

"Happiny! Happinyyyyy!"

Besides the excited happiny laid a flat limp body of a human. He brown skin, strangely was wearing a green jacket with a orange and brown vest. And dark brown pants. In other words Brock was staring at a reincarnation of himself.

Being the breeder that he is, he first knelt down and picked up his beloved Pokemon, "Thanks happiny!" He complimented her with a smile, completely proud to be Happiny's breeder. "You were amazing!"

The Pokemon squealed more in delight at her masters complement. She was so full of ecstasy that she jumped out of his arms and ran out, squealing still. Brock stood there with his two Pokemon dumbfounded and confused.

"Er, Geodude, Marshstomp could you go make sure she stays out of trouble?" He asked glancing at them, "And if you could, bring her back."

The two Pokemon nodded.

"Geo!"

"Marshstomp!"

After the rest of his Pokemon left, Brock knelt next to his clone and began inspecting it- or in this case, himself.

_Hmm, so I look like that from this point of view, huh?_ He lifted the replica's chin. _I'm quite the looker, if I do say so myself~_

He felt the clothing's and skin. Strange... I only wanted to mask its actual form, yet this actually feels like real clothing & skin. I guess that's Hidden Power for ya.

It was at that last thought the incarnation flashed a bright yellow and turned back into rocks. Brock sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true," He muttered, standing up. "Oh well, might as well start on some Pokefood."

As anxious as he was t pull a prank to get some recognition, Brock wasn't one to hold a grudge. He'll talk to them about it eventually, as dull as that sounds.

He already had the ingredients and supplies needed for the recipe. He walked towards a cabinet and began to pull out a very heavy poffin maker machine. He only had it half way out when he slipped on one of the rocks and fell. The fall shook the breath out of him as he hit the floor, paralyzing him. The shock of hitting the floor caused the cabinet to shake. The poffin machine then fell out. Brock eye's widened as he saw it coming towards his direction. Then everything was black.

x-x-x

"Has anyone seen Brock lately?" Asked a worried breeder.

"Eh, I don't know. Why do you ask?" asked Misty.

"I haven't really seen him in the past week.." Suzie replied, not hiding the concern in her voice.

"I wouldn't worry about him, he's probably flirting with some woman again. I'm sure he's fine." Ash interjected, setting down an empty grape soda, and burped. "I should know, since I traveled the longest with him."

Suzie wasn't convinced. It was Zoey who spoke up. "Brock isn't the type to abandon his friends just to get a girl."

Dawn snorted with a laugh exclaiming, "Oh please! Whenever he sees a beautiful maiden he slips into love mode, it's like we never existed!" She received a glare from Zoey to which she stuck her tongue out to.

"Well Dawn has a point there," Solidad agreed as she took a seat next to Suzie. "He does do that frequently, but for a period of time, which is about... twenty seconds at the most."

"Well it's like Ash said..." Zane popped down and wrapped his arm around Suzie's shoulders, making her uncomfortable. "He probably just found some real hot cutie, and is just stalking her!"

"But no contacting friends for a whole week? That isn't Brock's style." Cynthia shot back, she took one last sip of her hot mocha before standing. "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for Brock, now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment."

Paul smirked, "Got a date with the Tower Tycoon, do you?"

Cynthia's face was stern but that didn't keep her from flushing a bright pink. "Shut up Paul. Arceus, you're starting to sound like Barry more and more everyday."

Paul almost stumbled off the bench. "Don't compare me to that... excuse for a trainer!" He growled at a distancing Cynthia.

May whistled, "Good thing Jun isn't here..."

Solidad rose an eyebrow, "Hmm? Why call him by that? You know he doesn't like that name..."

May scratched her well flushed cheek, "Well, er, our names are from the calender so..."

"Mhmm,"Solidad interrupted and smile impishly, "A schoolgirl crush we have, do we?" May flushed a dark scarlet, and Dawn gaped at her.

"NO! NU-UH! I'M SORRY MAY BUT I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO DATE MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND! I LOVE YOU AND ALL, BUT THIS I CAN'T ALLOW!"

"Make that _two_ schoolgirls." Solidad smirked as the bluenett flushed as well.

"Hey, we're off the subject here!" Zoey scowled.

"Yeah," agreed Suzie, trying to shove Zane off.

"...What was the subject again?" Misty just snapped out of her random daydreams.

"Brock!"

"Oh, right." She suddenly felt bored again.

"Brock can take care of himself, all I care," replied a gruesome Paul

"Well of course he can, there's no doubt about that! But it's just that we haven't been seeing him the past week..." Suzie said finally shoving Zane off, who was now pissed.

"I don't see what you guys are getting so worked up about!" Ash fumed, jumping from the bench "This is Brock we're talking about! I'm sure he's just grooming his Pokemon as he always do _every_day!"

Everyone was silent at Ashes outburst, Misty only rose an eyebrow thinking it was cute. Ash sat back down and sipped more of pop. It was silent for a while. Until...

"Truth be told, I never really visited him," Suzie admitted guiltily.

"I've been so busy I completely forgot about dropping by his home as well." Solidad also committed, the muttered silently to herself, "And I'm suppose to be his childhood friend..."

"The thought of visiting him never really crossed my mind," Zoey confessed.

"Well if you three didn't visit him then it's obvious that we didn't," Paul grunted, "Not that it matters."

"Brock has a home?" Ash asked in shock.

"Well then, why not pay him a visit?" Suzie asked, standing up smiling. Zane let out a small scowl.

"Why ruin a day visiting him, when we could be on a date?" he muttered darkly.

"Because Brock has always helped me through my problems- more then you ever did," she replied bitterly causing Zane to flinch.

Zoey sat up, "I'll go check on him now."

Suzie nodded. "I'll join you. Come on lets all go!"

Solidad gave a small smile. "I would really like to go, honest, but I have a meeting to go to soon. Knowing Brock he'll have me stay for dinner." The rest just shook their heads. Zane abruptly stood up, and held Suzie's arm.

"We can always visit him later, besides we have to get back to our shop, remember?" he practically begged.

"The shop can wait Zane, this is more important." She nodded towards Zoey and the two began walking away from the group. Zane bit his lip, ran and picked Suzie up on holstered her on his shoulder firearm style. Suzie yelped in surprise as he began trotting back towards their shop. Frustrated she started pounding his back.

"Damn it Zane! Let me go!" She screeched.

"I'll be more then happy to!" He shot back, "Once we're back at the shop!"

Zoey watched Suzie being carried away, and sighed._ Geesh, obvious much that he's jealous?_

She left the park and headed towards Brock's home. _Maybe the two of us could go out to eat or something. Knowing him he may take it as a date, although that wouldn't be half bad..._

She arrived at his doorstep and knocked loudly, calling out, "Hey Brock, it's me Zoey! Wanna go hang out or something?"

She turned the knob to find it unlocked. Puzzled and a bit worried, she walked inside. "The door was unlocked Brock, so I'm coming in!" she called, but once more, no answer came back. The house was silent, dark, and somehow cold. Zoey shivered, and began searching for Brock.

"Brock? You here?" She called again. No answer.

She walked into the kitchen, completely dark, she flipped the lights on. There was breeder supplies on the counter centered in the middle of the room. Many things like, HMs, TMs, potions, ethers etc. the was a bowl and cooking materials as well, like forks and spoons. Apparently Brock has been trying to make some new kind of Pokefood, or medicine. She noticed sticking behind the counter was two legs laying down on the floor. Human legs. NOw extremely worried, she bolted behind the counter and gasped in horror.

Brock was laying on the floor wearing his Sinnoh outfit and his traditional apron. It would seem that he would be sleeping, but there was a huge dent on the left side of his head. A broken poffin machine laid to the side. Zoey covered her mouth in complete shock and horror. She could only do one thing...

"_Brock!_"

x-x-x

It was a clear sunny day, but the air was as cool as autumn. The wind blew eloquently in the eerie air where a large group of people stood before the grave of a dear friend they once knew. It was a sad funeral day indeed, many people shed tears, while others sat still in depression. All the men wore black tuxedos, as the women wore black dresses.

Ash and his friends listened to Brocks family's speech, it was soon his turn to give a small speech. Ash stood and went to the podium. He cleared his throat gazing at the crowd before him. Which consisted of; Misty, May, Tracey, Max, Cory, Lyra, Gary, Suzie, Zane, Solidad, Paul, Reggie, Brocks family, Drew, Harley, Barry, Holly, Kenny, Autumn, Cynthia, Zoey, and others. He gathered the courage to begin his speech.

"Brock was... my first true friend I ever made," Ash began, "Ever since we began our journey together he's been looking out for me, like a brother would. He would always cook meals, care for my Pokemon when I'm not able to. He even gave me strategy advice that helped me defeated battles.

"I never really noticed how much he was part of my life he was till now..." He clenched the edges o the podium tightly as a tear rolled down his cheek. Sniffing and brushing it away he continued.

"He was really part of my life, and I never came to acknowledge it. I regret saying the insults I told him. I was, and still am, arrogant If he was still here, I would apologize a thousand times over and ask for his forgiveness."

With a shaky breath Ash stepped down wiping away more fresh tears as another person took the pose.

May cleared her throat, her eyes were slightly red from crying. A few tears came from her eyes as she began her speech. "I haven't known Brock as much as I would have liked to. But I do know he's a good man." Her voice cracked, as if she was forcing the words out. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she spoke.

"He's the greatest cook I've ever known. Better then my moms cooking by far, he could even make his food taste like my moms. I wished I had acknowledged him more of his cooking. For now I have seen that I mainly came to him when I was hungry." She paused inhaling deeply and exhaled as calm as possible.

"He always cooked for me with a smile, and I never gave him any thanks. So Brock, I just want to say... t-thank you." She stepped away from the podium taking her seat next to max, and began to sob quietly to herself. Max could only pat his sisters back, trying to soothe her as the next person stood to the podium.

Reggie stared at the crowd for a moment before he began talking, "For the time I've known Brock, I knew he was a skilled breeder. He claimed he was still a beginner and had much to learn. I found that hard to believe because his skills were incredible. It took me years to reach this level of breedership, and Brock caught up in a matter of months. He was a good rival, and a great friend." Reggie walked down as Misty took the stage.

"I've met Brock before Ash had. We were both gym leaders at the time, and all gyms leaders gather to discuss progresses. That's how me and Brock first met, we later became friends when we traveled with Ash. He was a good friend, always helping me with my fear of bugs. Sometimes I wish I could just pay him back for all the things he'd done..." Misty had her head faced down, her bangs shielding the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry- I can't, I just can't do this.." She spluttered, ultimately regretting her ignorance of Brock. Ash came to bring her down rubbing her back. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing though.

Paul stood and took the stage, staring at the depressed crowd. He sighed before saying, "Brock was a good man. He always help someone even if they wouldn't want their help. Even being scowled at, he does his best to help." And with that he silently walked down and towards his seat near his brother, who patted his back. Paul only closed his eyes and arms crossed.

It was Suzie's turn, she withstood and took her place. She wore black sunglasses for her eyes were bloodshot red from the tears she shed ever since the news of her best friend's passing. Still stuttering from crying she began speaking. "B-Brock was an exceptional breeder. He showed h-how to be a correct breeder, he always l-looked up t-to me and approve of m-my methods."

You could see the tears fall from behind the glasses, she didn't bother to brush them away. "He didn't know this but h-he was a greater b-b-breeder then I could ever be. I w-was jealous, s-s-so I agreed to open a salon with Zane. To improve my breeder skills-" She coughed and wiped her cheeks dry, "-of course he stopped by from t-time to time. And he would a-always grown better i-in his skills b-by multitudes each time we've met. Y-yet he treated me as if I was t-too far ahead of him to c-c-catch up."

Suzie removed her glasses to rub her tear-stained eyes, as she made her way down. She couldn't bear to speak more of Brock, it tore a piece of her heart. Brock was someone very dear to her and she couldn't believe that he'd past away once she received the news. If anything, she would want to go back in time to stop his death, if possible, for her misery coated her fragile heart.

It was now Cory's turn. He pushed his glasses up before speaking. "I've only seen Brock for a few months, but that was all the time I needed to get to know him. He's the best breeder I've ever knew, he was like my idol. He always gave me tips on Pokemon, and which berries are best suited for them. To me, he was more then a friend, he was like a teacher I've grown up with. And to that, he'll always be my teacher, in my heart." He then walked back to his seat with a heavy heart. He too deep shay breathes and Lyra squeezed his hand encouragingly once he took his seat.

Solidad stood up, clearing her dry throat. It was now her turn.

Her hair was uncombed and wild, she didn't wore a black dress but her usual clothing's. Her eyes were red and breath had a hint of alcohol in it. When she spoke, her words unsteady and slightly slurred.

"Brock and I were best friends since birth. Always flirting with one another, and playing around. When I turned fourteen, I had moved to Hoenn. Years later we met again as he was traveling. I could barely recognize the guy. He really has grown into a handsome young man," she paused recalling fond times with the brunette before concluding her speech.

"My only regret, is not spending the rest of my life with him." With that sudden confession, she walked down, and slumped into her body shuddered as she sobbed quietly.

The last person to stand was Zoey. She wore a sleeveless silk black dress. She stood before the crowd before giving the last talk.

"I liked Brock. He was a good man, a very smart man. A honest, kind, caring man. He'd be all the _'man's'_ you could want. Ever since I met him in Sinnoh, I've seen how much he worked. He helps his friends just as much as I do with Dawn.

"Since he's a breeder he tends to help me with my Pokemons health status and appearances before a contest from time to time." A noticeable tear glided down her dry cheek, leaving a moist trail. "Sometimes people don't realize how much of a big help he can be. Sometimes they just... push him aside; like a plate of food you don't want.

"But Brock isn't that kind of food. He's better then that. He's probably smarter then all of us, and by far the most mature. The only thing I wish I could've done before he passed away... was to him I felt." She bit her trembling lip as her voice cracked saying the last words. She then went to her seat, and the burial began.

The funeral was over.

Everyone rose from their seats in tears, and headed home. The only ones who stayed were Zoey, Solidad, Cory, and Suzie. They all stood in front of his grave, reading the depressing engraved words.

_Here Lies Pewter City's former Gym Leader_

_Brock Harrison_

_1997-2019_

_R.I.P_

They stood there silently as memories of their friend flooded their minds. How kind he was, how he would always cook for them and how he nursed their Pokemon.

Cory was the first to leave, wiping away dry tears. Suzie then left a few minute after- being near his grave was too much for her.

Zoey then stood up to leave but looked down at Solidad. She was on her knees, and had her arms wrapped around the gravestone. She was trembling terribly. Zoey placed a hand on Solidad's shoulder, the trembling stopped.

"Come on... it's time to go," Zoey said sadly.

Solidad shook her head fiercely and clung onto the monument tighter. I think I'll stay a little longer," She choked through her cracked voice.

Zoey could only nod before heading back. She looked over her shoulder once before moving on. Solidad was still holding on to the monument.

Only this time you could hear her cries.


End file.
